


trapped under your spell

by rowanwhitethorn (matsuokarins)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, nobody dies and everybody is happy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuokarins/pseuds/rowanwhitethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson knew if he was thinking straight he would never fall for Stiles Stilinski. But, then again, when was he ever thinking straight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	trapped under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> here is an embarrassing, poorly characterized "'song fic''' i wrote over a year ago based on "voodoo doll" by five seconds of summer because i felt like i needed to post something.

_ I don’t even like you, why’d you want to go and make me feel this way? _

 

The fluttering feeling in his stomach was eating Jackson alive. 

 

What the  _ hell  _ did this kid have over him? This complete loser, of all people? Really,  _ Stilinski?  _

 

Instead of thinking about the actual concerns of his life - completely valid, need-to-be-addressed concerns, at that - he was completely fixated on Stiles Stilinski. It certainly wasn’t a situation he’d ever expected. Hell, Jackson didn’t even  _ like _ Stiles, much less feel any deeper attraction towards him. But the bubbly feeling in his core whenever he snuck covert glances at Stiles across the room didn’t seem to agree with this assertion. 

 

Jackson gulped and quickly turned his eyes back to his textbook when Stiles glanced up, eyes meeting Jackson’s. His fingers twitched compulsively, flipping the corner of the page back and forth. He tried to focus on the words on the page but they blurred under his gaze, fading in and out. 

 

Unable to pretend to concentrate anymore, he glanced up at Stiles again. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest; Stiles was still staring at him, smirking slightly. Jackson felt his face heat, his hands gripping the edge of the desk reflexively. 

 

_ Why the  _ hell _ is he staring at me like that? _ Jackson fumed silently, cursing the pink blush fading from his cheeks.  _ Why does  _ he _ of all people, make me feel this way? You need to snap out of it. You’re Jackson Whittemore. Little fucks like Stilinski do  _ not  _ make you flustered in this way.  _

 

After a suitable amount of time had passed, Jackson risked looking up again. Stiles had gone back to the biology assignment, occasionally looking up to say something to McCall. He wasn’t even that attractive, Jackson scoffed. Sure, he had cute freckles and an endearing smile and - no, not even that. Besides, his personality was annoying as shit. He and Jackson had never gotten along, for good reason. But something important had changed in the relationship. Jackson didn’t quite understand what it was, but he wasn’t stupid enough to deny it. 

 

_ I don’t even see my friends no more, cuz I keep hanging out with you.  _

 

After class, Jackson steeled himself to meet Stiles at his locker. 

 

He wasn’t sure when this arrangement had started - maybe when Scott started dating Allison, who was always with Lydia, which essentially forced Jackson and Stiles together. But it had become a daily occurrence.

 

“Hey, Stilinski” Jackson greeted Stiles. 

 

“Jackson,” Stiles grinned back. His whole face lit up when he smiled. Stupid smile. It made his heart thump a little harder every time he saw it, but especially when it was directed at him and it wasn’t fucking fair. He’d certainly never asked to feel anything for Stiles, and was still bewildered at how it had happened.

 

“Change of plans for today. Scott and Allison are ditching this afternoon to go out. Four month anniversary or something. Which is dumb if you ask me. But, I digress. Lydia’s tutoring today. Making 20 bucks an hour too. Pretty sweet gig. Anyways, it’s just you and me,” Stiles finished. Jackson swallowed loudly, trying to eliminate the sudden dryness overwhelming his throat. 

 

“Okay. Cool.” Jackson tried to sound nonchalant. Actually, it had happened a lot lately that he and Stiles had just somehow ended up hanging out alone together. He’d barely even seen his best friend Danny lately, he remembered guiltily. 

 

Still, it wasn’t as if the extra time with Stiles was actually making Jackson  _ like _ him or anything. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Jackson asked, one corner of his mouth turning up slightly. He noticed Stiles’ face go slightly lax, his mouth opening slightly, then closing. 

 

Good. He hated feeling powerless and flustered as he had earlier. He much prefered the power balance reversed. 

 

“Well,” Stiles started, appraising Jackson with his eyes. “I can think of a few things.” 

 

Shit. 

 

This was happening. Jackson tried to steady his breathing, slowly drawing air in through his nose. Okay. It was okay. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, how the budding “friendship” had escalated this way, or even what he really felt towards Stiles. But he knew his heart was beating a million miles an hour and his head spun imagining the “few things” Stiles had in mind. 

 

Jackson was always too deliberate, planning things out to work exactly to his advantage, trying to put himself on top with every decision. He tried to avoid acting on emotions, besides - unfortunately - those of unworthiness. 

 

But now? Today? The feelings were enough for Jackson. He could qualify his feelings to himself as much as he wanted later. Right now he just had to go for it. 

 

“Right. I’d love to know what these ‘things’ are,” he teased, eyeing Stiles in a way he sincerely hoped wasn’t overtly seductive. “But can we get lunch first? I’m kind of starving.”

 

“Buzzkill,” Stiles complained, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Teenage guy,” Jackson justified. 

 

“Oh trust me, I know,” Stiles grinned. Jackson’s eyes widened, his cheeks draining of color. He wasn’t referring to the video game incident of last weekend…? Shit. Of course he was. 

 

“I’m kidding,” Stiles shoved him playfully. “And don’t worry about it. I think you’re pretty damn hot, too.” 

 

“Too? Never once did those words leave my mouth,” Jackson objected, crossing his arms. 

 

“Oh they didn’t have to,” Stiles grinned, raising his eyebrows. His grinned widened as Jackson fidgeted in discomfort. 

 

“Shut up, Stilinski.” 

 

“Make me.” 

 

“So help me I will…” Jackson countered, feeling the beginning of a lunch time of banter.

 

_ And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest and I’ve having trouble catching my breath. Won’t you please stop loving me to death?  _

 

Jackson felt like a little kid, running down empty hallways, hand in hand with Stiles. 

 

Neither boy had really been up for class after lunch, so they’d decided to take a “bathroom break” for quite a bit longer than it takes the average person to use the bathroom. Stiles had some kind of expert knowledge of the campus, at least according to him. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. 

 

“Almost there,” Stiles told Jackson, pulling on his hand impatiently. “It’s great, I promise.” 

 

Stiles slowed to a jog, yanking Jackson towards a door just left of the women’s bathroom. 

 

“The janitor’s closet?” he asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows. “What exactly is that good for?” 

 

Stiles smirked slightly and Jackson felt a bundle of warmth in the center of his stomach. He opened the door wordlessly, tugging Jackson into the enclosed space. Jackson pulled the door shut behind him, the warmth spreading in his stomach, nervous anticipation welling up in his throat. 

 

“It’s good for this,” Stiles said, backing Jackson slowly against the wall. 

 

“This?” Jackson gulped nervously. 

 

“This.” Stiles nodded, then met his lips to Jackson’s. 

 

The slowly kindling heat in Jackson’s core exploded, igniting his entire body into burning flames of desire. His breath caught and he grabbed Stiles by the waist, pulling him closer to his body. Stiles wrapped his hands around Jackson’s neck, pushing against his lips fiercely, passionately. 

 

Jackson moaned, the fire licking his skin where it met Stiles’, filling him with sensations he wasn’t sure he’d ever encountered. Not like this. 

 

Stiles broke away from Jackson’s lips, kissing down his jawline, moaning softly into his skin. Jackson felt as if all his nerve endings were in some insane hyper-sensitivity mode. Stiles’ lips were so soft, barely brushing his face but Jackson felt himself weakening, slowly losing control of all his mental and physical capacities.

 

Stiles’s kisses trailed down Jackson’s jaw to his neck, settling for a spot just underneath his jawline. Jackson felt himself unraveling, whimpering and moaning under Stiles’s touch. God, he’d known that this loser could make him a flustered, blushing idiot, but he’d had no idea he could do  _ this _ . 

 

He tightened his hold on Stiles’ waist, slipping his hands under the soft cotton of his t-shirt, slipping over the skin of his stomach. 

 

Stiles pressed himself closer against Jackson, a low hum of contentment escaping his throat. 

 

This was it. Jackson didn’t stand a chance. 

 

_ Tell me where you’re hiding your voodoo doll, cuz I can’t control myself _

 

Jackson didn’t care that his hair was out of place and his clothes were rumpled, his face flushed with color and his eyes bright. He didn’t care that Stiles looked nearly identical and that anyone sparing them more than a cursory glance as they came back to class, a mere ten minutes before the bell rang, would deduce what they’d been up to. 

 

Jackson felt a kind of electricity sparking between the foot of space the classroom chairs placed between himself and Stiles. It was the same energy he’d been feeling around Stiles for a few weeks now - much to his chagrin - but multiplied by one hundred. 

  
A few hours ago he’d been debating with himself whether or not he could even consider Stiles a friend. Hell, he  _ still  _ wasn’t sure exactly what the nature of their relationship was. But he knew Stiles had him completely wrapped around his finger. And he kind of liked it that way. 


End file.
